


Heat of You and Me.

by Hollerfield_Osterland, marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: There is smut in this, I have written a note to show y'all when it comes up. Also the smut part is written by @marvels_blue_phoenix.WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Heat of You and Me.

**Author's Note:**

> There is smut in this, I have written a note to show y'all when it comes up. Also the smut part is written by @marvels_blue_phoenix.
> 
> WARNING; Just letting you know, this is completely fictional, none of this is real. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS WELL.

Tom had to cut filming for a week. It wasn’t the fact that there were other Alphas on set who might get aroused by having an Omega on their heat - they had to go through a special procedure to contain themselves when working in these kinds of industries - around, but Tom got the worst heats. It was always super painful for him. It was strange because his mum who was the Omega in the relationship never got bad heats, but then again his mum was straight and had married his dad, Tom was anything but straight. 

So Tom found himself lying on his own, in his trailer trying to take away the sensation of the burning feeling in his stomach. Everything ached, his head ached his stomach ached and the worst part is even though he was in so much pain he longed to see his boyfriend, and he knew he couldn’t just call Harrison to come when Harrison had other things to do as well, it also sounded super clingy. 

Thankfully his doctor was a beta and so he wasn’t attracted to Tom, but there was nothing that his doctor could do, because Tom wanted Haz. 

Tom groaned to himself again before rolling over, that didn’t help at all, in fact if anything it intensified the pain.  
They were in Birmingham at the moment filming for “the devil of all time” so yes they were in England, but it was quite a while from where Harrison was in Kingston. Tom made a groaning noise as a new wave washed over him and he quickly rushed to throw up. He’d been expecting this, just not this bad. He knew it was because he was so upset about Harrison not being there, and so because he was feeling negative his body was reacting negatively. 

Tom had tried everything in the past; hot water bottles and heat packs, Panadol, paracetamol, he’d even tried a proper pain killer that was meant to put you to sleep as well, and that did nothing. The only thing that worked was Harrison.

He lay there, imagining Harrison’s warm comforting hands and the smell of him. It would’ve put him to sleep but not this time. 

Tom decided this was it! He was going to have to resort to his last option.

Call Harrison.

____________

Harrison’s phone rang while he was on the beach. It was a bright warm sunny day and apart from annoying lunch stealing seagulls, Harrison was enjoying the few days of summer that London had. Harrison’s expression immediately turned into worry when he saw the name pop up onto his phone. 

“Hey babe are you ok?” Harrison said worriedly. 

“No Haz! I’m really not” Tom whined into the phone. 

“OH babe I’m so sorry” Haz cooed into the phone. “I know you always have the worst heats and I don’t know why you didn’t call me earlier! Stay there, I’m coming alright?” Harrison added. 

Tom breathed a sigh of relief, he hated asking Haz to come himself, so he was happy Harrison offered. 

“P-please” Tom whimpered. 

Harrison hung up and excused himself from the beach before changing into real clothes and getting into his car.

____________

Tom dropped the phone and clung to his lower abdomen desperately, he had to admit he was a bit happier knowing Haz was coming but it was nothing like seeing him in the real flesh and blood.

It felt like forever before Harrison arrived. Tom distracted himself with instagram, while waiting. When there was a knock Tom jumped only to bend over in pain and when he realised it was only Sam with some soup he was even more disappointed. 

“I thought it might help” Sam said sympathetically. 

Tom nodded and closed the trailer door. 

The next knock made Tom jump again and this time is was Haz.  
Harrison let himself in and as soon as he breathed in the smell of his Omega, his senses were on alert. He would have to wait though. It seemed like Tom would need a lot of cuddling before any of that, and Haz was willing to as long as his puppy was ok. 

Tom went to get up but Harrison rushed over to him first. 

“Hey baby how are you feeling?” Haz asked gently. 

Tom made a strange noise in response and Haz sat down next to him. 

“You should eat something and then get some sleep” Harrison whispered.  
Tom nodded and sat as Haz fed him. Sam was right, the food settled him immediately. 

Tom wrapped himself around Harrison and Haz carried him back to lie down, before curling up next to him.  
Tom nuzzled his head into Harrison’s neck and Harrison smiled. 

“Get some sleep baby” Haz whispered, winding his warm hands underneath Tom’s shirt to ease the pain in his stomach. 

Tom relaxed immediately and with the smell of his alpha and the feeling of his touch, he fell asleep. Harrison’s soft breaths blowing gently against his neck.

__________ - Smut warning. 

When Tom woke up he was feeling much better except now, Harrison was lying almost on top of him, and Tom was still on his heat.

Harrison’s eyelids fluttered open to reveal his ocean eyes. 

“Y’alright?” Harrison asked.

Tom nodded keeping his mouth shut and Harrison realised why he wasn’t speaking; Harrison was extremely close to him and his knee was pressing right up against him. 

Biting his lip Tom pushed his butt back up against Harrison causing the Alpha to moan sleepily and nuzzle his neck. This turned Tom on even more and he pressed back harder, wiggling his hips slightly."Tom," Harrison breathed out pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, making the brunet shiver. A wave crashed over Tom turning what would of previously been pain into arousal.

"Haz," Tom whined, feeling his Alpha slid his hand down his front to the waistband of his boxers.

Harrison turned Tom over in his arms and caught his lips in a fiery kiss, the brunet whimpering slightly as he pressed himself flush against Harrison. In response the kiss got deeper and the blond held Tom tighter. Harrison licked along Tom's bottom lip for entrance, the brunet shivering when their tongues collided. As they made out Tom felt himself get hornier and hotter, so much so he started grinding against his Alpha's leg. Harrison growled and pinned Tom on his back, the brunet moaning as he did. The blond pulled back to gaze down at him. Tom's cheeks were flushed pink and his pupils blown wide, chest stuttering with each breath and lips slightly swollen. Biting down on his lip Harrison ground his hips down.

"Haz," Tom cried out making the blond smile and swoop in for another kiss."Please," Tom whimpered against his lips, "please Alpha."

"Shh it's okay my little Omega," Harrison whispered, kissing him again, "I got you."

With that Harrison kissed across the brunets jaw and down his neck, hand sliding up his mates torso under his shirt. Tom arched into the touch with a whine against Harrison’s lips. With a smile the blond pulled back and pulled Tom’s shirt over his head, attacking his neck, and feeling Tom’s hands tangle in his hair. The blond kissed down his mates torso smiling against his skin when Tom whined. Harrison made sure to take his time and enjoy the small moans and gasps he pulled from the brunets mouth.

The blond kissed along Toms waistband.

“Haz,” Tom breathed out making the blond look up at him.

His face was flushed redder and his chest shuddered with each breath, a familiar bulge making itself known. Harrison couldn’t help but kiss his Omega deeply. How he looked combined with his smell almost had Harrison losing it His Alpha side was roaring at him to take his Omega and turn him into a quivering and submissive mess. As much as the blond wanted to, he also wanted to take his time with Tom, not that either of them would last much longer at this rate.

“Please,” Tom whined against his mates lips.

“Please what?” Harrison asked.

“Please take me.”

With another fiery kiss Harrison pulled back and took off his shirt and jeans.

The blond removed Tom’s bottoms and kissed along the waistband of his boxers, taking it in his teeth and pulling them down and off.

“Haz,” Tom gasped when he felt his mates teeth gently graze his thighs, a moan escaping when Harrison took him in his mouth.

Harrison felt one of Tom’s hands tangle in his hair and his stomach muscles spasm under his hands.

“Alpha please,” Tom whined.

Harrison pulled back and took off his own boxers and kneeled between Tom’s legs, his mates scent was amazing, and Harrison couldn’t help but kiss him passionately.

“Ready?” He asked against the brunets lips.

“Yeah,” Tom nodded.

The two groaned as Harrison slowly entered him.

“Fuck Tommy,” Harrison gasped.

“Haz,” Tom whined and gripped Harrison’s shoulders.

Harrison waited until Tom nodded before he started moving.

“Oh my god,” Tom moaned throwing his head back, Harrison taking it as a sign to pick up the pace.

It didn’t take long before the two of them were gasping and moaning at the sensations running through their bodies. Tom had wanted this since his mate had got here and now they were finally doing it.

“F – faster Haz,” Tom panted.

Harrison hitched one of Tom’s legs around his waist and picked up a little speed.

“O – oh shit,” The brunet moaned, grip tightening around Harrison’s shoulders.

“T – Tom,” Harrison moaned in response, head falling onto the smaller males shoulder.

Tom hitched his other leg around his mates waist, moaning loudly as Harrison sped up even more.

Tom wrapped his other leg around his Alpha’s waist, throwing his head back with a cry as the new angle had Harrison hitting his prostate.

Over and over.

The Omega’s nails scraped Harrison’s shoulders, moans escaping their mouths.

“Harrison – ah – fuck!”

“Tom – shit!” Harrison moaned.

The blond went even faster and felt himself get closer and closer, his moans a gasps mixing with Toms. The brunets scraping nails sending shockwaves through him.

“Haz – I’m – shit – I’m gonna-”

“Me too,” Harrison growled thrusting harder.

“Haz!”

“Tom!”

Tom’s hips shuddered and he cried out as he came, nails scraping down his mates back. Harrison gave one final thrust before he came, and his knot entered Tom.

The two rode out their highs before laying in a panting heap.

“I love you,” Harrison whispered after a few moments.

“I love you too,” Tom whispered back. The blond lifted his head to look at his mate.

“You okay bub?” He asked softly, cupping Tom’s cheek with one hand.

Tom, now sporting a blissed out smile, nodded with a small giggle. Harrison let out a small chuckle of his own and kissed him softly, the two of them caught the last of their breath and talked softly until Harrison’s knot disappeared.

Once they could move the boys headed to bathroom and showered before changing and climbing into bed.

“Feel better,” Harrison whispered wrapping his arms around his mate as the brunet snuggled into his chest.

“Yeah,” Tom whispered, half asleep already.

With a smile Harrison placed a gentle kiss on top of his head and let his eyes close, falling asleep to the sound of his mates soft puppy like snores.


End file.
